


Hetalia One-Shots

by Fake_Memes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HongIce, Multi, Rochu, USUK - Freeform, aph, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Memes/pseuds/Fake_Memes
Summary: Short stories based on writing prompts (credited) or just when I have sudden moments of creativity. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.





	1. Bounty Hunter Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2019

_"Alfred F. Jones, is it?"_

_"The one and only, sir."_

_"You're hired."_

_"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."_

Every bounty hunter and criminal had probably heard the name 'Alfred F. Jones' at least once in their life. A hero to the good, and a massive threat to the bad. He was one of the best of his kind. Despite his fame, no one had actually seen his face. Previous employers had described him as 'a tall blond male with startling blue eyes. The rest of his face was always hidden behind a mask of some sort.' Because no one knew what he really looked like, many strange rumours had spread about his appearance. Sometimes Alfred would hear whispers when he was out in public.

"I heard that Alfred F. Jones is actually a woman." A group of young women were huddled in the corner of a shop. They exchanged outlandish theories, unaware that their subject was watching and listening to their conversation. 

"No, no, no. That cannot possibly be true." One of them exclaimed and shook her head. Her short black bob shone in the sunlight. A single cherry blossom decorated her hair. She wore a simple pink-and-purple kimono. Her soft voice had a slight accent.

"You know what I heard?" Another leaned in and grinned. "I heard that he's not human." Her light brown ponytail swished as she whispered to the others. A stray curl stuck out awkwardly on the side of her head. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Felice." This time, a tall girl spoke up. She had rather short blonde hair. Her blue eyes were similar to Alfred's, except lighter. 

"She has a point, Louise." The first girl's amber eyes bore into the third's blue ones. 

Alfred walked away, chuckling. While in public, only his eyes would be hidden. Because nobody knew what the rest of his face looked like, he could walk around and wouldn't raise suspicion. He entered a small but busy pub and took a seat.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The bartender asked. 

"I'll have a glass of whiskey." Alfred smiled charmingly. He glanced at his watch. Two minutes until the meeting with another client. 

"Your whiskey, sir." The bartender set the glass of alcohol down. Alfred looked at the boy curiously. Wavy shoulder-length brown hair framed his pale face. His features were quite plain, but his eyes were unique. Framed by thick, dark lashes, his eye colour shifted from a pastel blue to a light turquoise to a vivid green. 

"Thank you." Alfred picked up the shot. Suddenly the door opened. A tired-looking man with shaggy blond hair entered. Beautiful deep blue eyes dimmed by the bags under it. He had stubble on his chin. He took a seat next to Alfred.

"I'll take a glass of fine red wine." He waved carelessly at the bartender. His rich voice had a thick French accent. "Now, I believe I have an appointment with you?" He turned to Alfred.

"Ah, yes. Mr Bonnefoy, was it? Pleased to make your acquaintance." Alfred stuck out his hand and the man shook it. 

"Oui. Francis Bonnefoy. Shall we move to a more private place to have this discussion?" He asked. Alfred didn't respond. He didn't need to. "Bartender, bring my drink to room 14. Let's go."

"Mr Bonnefoy, who is it you need me to capture?" Alfred asked once they made it to room 14.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine. He's quite notorious. I would imagine most in the underworld has heard some things about him." Francis replied.

"His name?"

"Arthur Kirkland." As soon as the words left the Frenchman's lips, Alfred froze. _Arthur Kirkland?_

"You mean Arthur Kirkland, as in the assassin? The one that the government has been after for years? The one they've never been able to capture?"

"The one and only." Francis nodded grimly. "He and I were close once. More than friends. But then he disappeared. When he returned, I asked where he had gone. He told me that it was none of my concerns. After that, Arthur joined the underground league of hitmen. He turned bloodthirsty. There was no trace of the Arthur that I had once loved. I saw many of my friends die from him. Like Antonio. I knew they were never very fond of each other, but when Arthur was contracted to kill him, he did it without hesitation. Antonio told me before that he suspected someone wanted him gone. Then he died. When I confronted Arthur, he admitted he had done it. He then left me to grieve by myself." Francis buried his face in his hands.

"Do you know why?"

"He mentioned something about a Russian named Ivan. That's all I really got out of him." Francis murmured in between sobs.

"Please do not worry, I will capture him." Alfred promised the heartbroken male. He bowed and exited the room. He immediately headed to his main source of information- an enigmatic Japanese man named Kiku Honda. The man in question lived in a spacious Japanese-style house, complete with an oriental garden. Kiku sat peacefully next to a stream, petting his dog.

"Hey, Kiku."

"Ah, Mr Jones. So pleased to see you again. What can I do for you today?" Kiku immediately stood up and bowed. 

"I need some information on a Russian named Ivan."

"Very well. Is the person you are looking for Ivan Braginsky?" Alfred's blood ran cold.

"Maybe." Ivan was every bounty hunter's nightmare. Alfred has had a few encounters with him in past, which did not end pleasantly. 

"May I ask why you need this information?"

"Yeah. This French guy wants me to capture Arthur Kirkland. I asked the French guy if he knew why Arthur turned evil. He told me it was something about 'a Russian named Ivan'. So I thought finding Ivan would lead me to Arthur, then I can bring him back here."

"I see. I must warn you, this will not be easy. Ivan has spies everywhere, and you are looking to capture one of his most loyal men. I have a friend who might know their whereabouts. I could give you his address."

"Thanks, Kiku."

"Alright. This is his address." Alfred found himself standing in front of a mansion the next day.

"Hello." A voice behind him said. Alfred flinched. An Asian man stood behind him. His dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His amber eyes were mesmerizing and piercing. A small panda sat on his shoulder. "So this is the famous Alfred F. Jones. Not very intimidating." He muttered.

"And you are?"

"Yao. Kiku told me you were coming." He stated simply. "We'll discuss this further inside." He lifted one of his embroidered sleeves. 

"Do you know Braginsky personally?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He and I used to be quite close. Then I was sick of the mafia lifestyle so I left him. From what I've heard, my departure made him more unstable, so he turned to ruining friendships and partnerships." Yao poured tea into a cup and pushed it towards Alfred. "Of course, I will never go back to him. I am perfectly happy here, with my friends. I really do not understand why you want to see Ivan." He sighed. "Nevertheless, you are a friend of Kiku's, which makes it my obligation to help you, doesn't it? I shall draw you a map of his headquarters so you can infiltrate it." He stood up and walked towards a desk. He pulled out a scroll with a flourish. Yao picked up a brush and dipped it in ink. "Please, look around while you wait."

Alfred wandering curiously around the room. Framed portraits of several people lined the walls. There was one of Kiku, one of a cheerful-looking boy, one of a girl dressed in pink, one of a sullen Asian teenager, and one of a boy dressed in black with glasses. "Are these people your friends?"

"I consider them family." Yao replied without looking up. "I'm finished." He handed the map to Alfred. "Do me a favour, Mr Jones. Bring Ivan back." Immediately after that, Alfred found himself outside the house, extremely confused about Kiku's friend.

"Well, guess I'm off to get Arthur." He sighed.

The next day, Alfred packed essentials and tried to find Ivan's house. He trudged along muddy mountainous paths. He pushed branches out of his face. He sat on logs and pat frogs. He put up umbrellas. He finally found the dark manor. It was an old Gothic house. The windows were foggy and cracked. A fluffy black cat with lilac eyes stared at Alfred from the tile roof. A small boy immediately appeared next to the cat, looking even more unsettling than his feline companion. His dark blue eyes were dull. His face was full of pain, and his light blond hair hung messily around his pale cheeks. 

"Let's go." The boy tugged at the cat and mumbled. "We have to tell Ivan, or he'll beat me." The cat purred in response and jumped through a window. The boy took one last look at Alfred and followed the cat. Soon, a young man peered at Alfred from the second floor. His blond hair was in similar condition to the other boy's, except shorter. He had sky-blue eyes that were framed by a pair of old spectacles. He was with the first boy, who pointed at Alfred. The second boy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. They seemed to be arguing. Alfred could hear bits of their conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous, Raivis. I'm sure he's just lost. " The boy pushed his glasses up. 

"But this place isn't meant to be found!" The first boy, Raivis, shouted.

"Shh. You stay here, I'll go inform Ivan."

"But Eduard..."

"No. Remember what happened last time?" Eduard put his hand on the smaller male's shoulder.

Alfred watched as they disappeared. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rope. "This should work." He tied one end of the rope into a loop and threw it. Then he ran to the wall and climbed up. His boots were silent as he reached the roof and jumped up. He found a loose patch of tile and climbed down. He landed in a dimly lit room. "The attic." Alfred murmured. He suddenly heard a sob. 

"Please, help." A child's voice whispered next to Alfred, who backed away in fear. "I mean no harm. Ivan kidnapped me." It came from a covered chair. Alfred flung the blanket away. Tied to the chair was a child of about twelve. He wore a sailor's uniform and had sandy hair. His eyebrows were quite thick. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm Peter Kirkland. I want to go home." He sobbed. "I miss Tino and Berwald."

"Peter...Kirkland? Is Arthur your brother?" Alfred asked while untying the boy.

"Yes. You know Arthur?"

"No. I'm here to capture him." Peter's face paled.

"Good luck with that. See you!" Peter waved and jumped out of a window. 

"Geez, people are hardcore these days. Now, according to Yao's map, Arthur should be in the basement. Let's go!" Alfred tiptoed down the stairs to the second floor corridor. "Okay, to the right are a bunch of windows and to the left are the bedrooms." He suddenly heard a door open. 

"Alright, alright, Natalya. I'll come back in an hour." A tall woman with short blonde hair and a friendly smile emerged from one of the bedrooms. She wore a white shirt and a long blue skirt. Alfred hid behind a plant and held his breath. "Who's there?" The woman seemed to sense him, and asked. Alfred didn't answer. "I'm sure it was nothing." She assured herself. "Calm down, Katyusha." She opened a door and went inside. 

Once he was sure the woman was gone, Alfred ran down the corridor. He navigated his way across the first floor until he reached the basement. It was completely dark. A single wooden door was on the opposite side. Alfred pulled out a dagger and carefully speed-walked to the door, which creaked open. He peered inside. A blond man with green eyes and extremely thick dark eyebrows was standing over a cauldron. "That's him" Alfred whispered to himself. He felt his heart race, which was strange. All he could think about was how entrancing Arthur's emerald eyes were. "Such a shame I have to capture him." Alfred muttered.

"Such a shame you won't be able to, Mr Jones." A voice came out of the dark. Chills ran down Alfred's spine. "You are scared, da?" It giggled. Then the world went black. 


	2. Bounty Hunter Part Two

_A young Alfred chased another boy through the woods. They laughed and ran around a tree._

" _Hey! Wait up!" Alfred giggled. The other boy sat down on the roots._

_"Alfred, you're my best friend, okay?" He took Alfred's hands. "Promise you'll remember me?"_

_"Promise." As Alfred said this, they heard a loud noise. A branch fell down._

_"Come to me. Don't be afraid. I won't harm you, da? Become one." Someone sat in the tree above them. "Let's all play together."_

Alfred screamed.

"Alfred, you finally woke up. I was starting to get worried." Ivan Braginsky whispered into Alfred's ear. "I can't have you dying here, can I?"

"Charming as always, Braginsky," Alfred mumbled and looked around. He was bound to a chair by rusty chains. At least, it looked like rust. A ray of sunlight passed through the small window. The room was old and full of cobwebs. What seemed to be blood stains decorated the stone walls and ground.

"Not nearly as charming as Arthur, am I right?" Ivan smiled creepily. "I know about your infatuation. Which is exactly why he is going to torture you." He turned towards the wooden door. "Come in, Arthur." 

"Yes, sir." He opened the door. Alfred felt his face heat up. The other man's emerald eyes gazed into his azure ones. Arthur wore white gloves. "By the time we're done, these gloves will be very red." He smiled innocently. "Such a shame. If you weren't a bounty hunter, perhaps I would find you quite attractive."

"Why should my occupation change your feelings towards me?" Alfred said boldly. He smirked as Arthur, seemingly flustered, bit his lip.

"You have no right to order me around," Arthur sneered. Behind him, Ivan chuckled.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." He smiled brightly. "Have fun. And Arthur? Take it slow. We want information first. Then you may do whatever you want."

"Yes, sir." Arthur barely looked up. Ivan smiled once more and disappeared out the door. "Now, I will show you who's in charge around here, Mr Jones." Alfred felt the other man's hand hit his cheek harshly. "Filthy git, " Arthur spat.

"For an assassin, you have soft hands, " was Alfred's response. He sneakily untied his hands. "That knot was done horribly," He murmured to himself.

"Who sent you?" Arthur demanded. "Was it that damned frog who wants me dead?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I have to keep it a secret." 

"Last chance, Jones. Tell me." Arthur pulled out a dagger and held it to the former's neck. 

"You already know what my answer shall be." Arthur dug the blade into Alfred's flesh.

"Tell me, or you die. It's a simple choice." 

"Hand yourself over to authorities, or you die. It's a simple choice." Alfred grinned and slapped the dagger out of Arthur's hand. "Help me get up, will you?" He started unraveling the chains.

"How?" Arthur sputtered. Before he could say anything else, he was knocked out by a fist.

"He's a lot weaker than I thought." Of course, Alfred suspected there was something fishy going on. He pulled the smaller man up, who immediately fell onto his shoulder. Arthur's lips brushed against Alfred's neck. 

"Tag." Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear and kicked the latter in the crotch. "Sorry, Jones."

"Oh, no. It should be me apologizing." 

"Why is that?"

"This." Blood splattered onto the walls and the floor. It ran down Arthur's legs. He stared at the deep wound on his thigh. 

"That was unexpected." Arthur collapsed. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise outside followed by a scream. The door opened.

"Kiku?" Alfred gasped. Kiku held his katana in his hand. 

"Mr Jones. I am very glad that you are okay. On behalf of my brother, I apologize for the noise outside. Yao got a little triggered."

"How are you here?" 

"Well, after talking to you, Yao decided to come here and lecture Ivan. So he dragged me along." Kiku tensed. "Ah, I see you have the criminal under control. Shall we bring him to authorities now?"

"You dare compare me, a gentleman, to a lowly criminal?" Arthur seemed to be offended.

"How's Ivan?" Alfred ignored him.

"Currently hugging Yao's leg and crying." Kiku glanced behind him.

"Ivan Braginsky! Get off my leg! Have some respect!" They heard Yao shout. 

The duo accompanied Arthur back to the city. "Leave him to me, Kiku. Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure, Mr Jones."

"What are you going to do with me now?" Arthur demanded.

"Taking you to see an old friend and the government." Alfred dragged him towards a large, ornate building. "We're going in there."

"Thank you for your help, Mr Jones." Sergeant Major Basch Zwingli shook Alfred's hand and handed him a slip of paper. "Take this to the banker."

Alfred collected his money, but he felt empty. He thought of Arthur, the assassin with beautiful eyes, and of Ivan, the unstable criminal who just wanted someone to love him. He thought of Kiku and Yao, an odd but strong friendship. He thought of the others at Ivan's mansion. The two boys who seemed terrified. The woman in the blue dress. He thought of Francis, whose relationship with Arthur was shattered by the loss of a friend. He thought of the young women that gossiped and the bartender. They seemed so normal but could be hiding dark things. But what about him? A bounty hunter that gained fame by getting rid of people's enemies. A bounty hunter who fell in love with his target. A bounty hunter who was lost. 

"Maybe it's just not meant to be." Alfred pushed the thoughts out of his head. "Perhaps Arthur and I will be reborn as star-crossed lovers," he laughed bitterly. "Oh, if only fate is on my side."


	3. Too Late

Prompt credit: senpaicakes.tumblr.com

Mafia!AU PruAus

_"Have you ever got your heart broken?"_

_"Yeah, everyday."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_He looks at Roderich's old photograph. "He never knew how much I loved him until it was too late. I was too late."_

"I loved him, Basch. I was the only person who did. I don't care if he didn't love me back, all I want is to see him happy, and alive! I knew he wasn't going to come back. I was so stupid. There was nothing I could have done." Gilbert slammed his glass of bourbon on the counter, some of it splashing onto his leather jacket.

"You're drunk. We should go." 

"You don't understand! I loved him." Gilbert slurred. "Oh, how I regret everything. Oh, how I loved him. I was too late...too late."

"People are staring." Basch hissed. He grabbed Gilbert's arm. "We have to leave."

"I was too late." Was all Gilbert said before he promptly passed out on the floor. Basch glared at the crowd forming around them. 

"Don't take that step towards us." He threatened them with his gun. "If anyone asks, we were never here." He dragged Gilbert out of the door and into his car. "You damn idiot. I should've just left you there." 

\------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" Gilbert stirred. 

"He's awake. About time." Érzebet applied a damp cloth on his head. They sat in the headquarter's infirmary "Explain. What the hell happened?"

"He'll tell you." Basch leaned on the wall, his long legs crossed at his combat-boots clad ankles. 

"We were at the bar. Then I got too drunk and passed out."

"And why, exactly, did you drink that much alcohol?" Érzebet glared at Basch, who glared back. 

"Roderich." Gilbert mumbled. He could feel Érzebet tensing. 

"It's what you get for choosing this profession, if you ask me." Feliks shouted from two beds away, while tending to Tolys's wounds. "Pass the bandages, will you?" Érzebet threw a roll of them at his face, ignoring his complaints.

"Getting yourself drunk, making a scene in public, and damaging our name, is not going to bring him back, Gil." Érzebet sighed. "I miss him as much as you do."

"Did you love him as much as I did? Did you take care of him when he was sick, did you listen to him talk about his problems? Did you worry about him, to the point where you couldn't sleep, when he went with that incompetent bodyguard on his mission? Did you cry for hours when the news arrived?" Gilbert screamed. "No, you didn't!"

"Basch, I would like to talk to Gilbert alone." Basch nodded and walked away to help Feliks with Tolys's injuries. "Gil. What's the first rule?"

"Do not form an emotional attachment to your employer. You are there to protect their safety, not to bond." Gilbert recited. His mind drifted to the man he was supposed to protect. The haughty and sometimes irrational mafioso, Roderich Edelstein. 

_"And what did you do?"_

_"I fell in love with him."_


End file.
